Faust Robe of Dur da Blá (FTM)
The Faust Robe of Daurdabla (ファウストローブのダウルダブラ Fausutorōbu no Daurudabura) is a sacred Relic that is owned by Luchia Merlia and was temporary lent it to Carol Malus Dienheim due Luchia's adjustment of her body. It made its appearance in the Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment Details Utilizing the energy converted from sacrist fragments, the Faust Robe is a protector created through alchemy techniques. It normally took the form of a harp, the same as one talked of in legend, however when the user plucked the strings, the harp changed form and adorned to her body. The sound produced by the strings not only amplified the user’s alchemic powers, but also proved incredibly flexible and useful in battle. A swing of the strings created an intense slashing attack capable of bisecting objects, and demonstrated various capabilities in battle by changing its form. It exhibited a combat potential that did not lose out even when faced against multiple adaptors. It seems that the user's body will grow mature when the relic but it is still unconfirmed if to all people, this appears in Carol and Luchia's case. Luchia's case bit off, due the body of her time was a homunculus. It may implies that it may effect to child. However, this power carries a heavy price, as the user is forced to burn away their memories in order to use it. While it initially seemed like it could be overpowered by the Dragon Force, it was later revealed that Carol and Luchia had been deliberately holding back and allowed themselves to lose. In their both individual second battle of Natsu them, they both came dangerously close to defeating them, even though they used the second and second origin and more high leveled spells. When activating, the user can't choose the amount of memories they want to burn, however, it's known, once activated, the user can burn as much memories as they like. Luchia's case was different from Carol. She played the harp and transformed to her Demon Lord Percher, unlike Carol having a dark armor. Her alchemic powers indeed increased, of course magic too. In this case, the relic served as more of a stabilizer for Luchia's body due her body began to rejecting the Percher form. Gallery 2016-05-15 15'07'29.png|Carol first summoning the relic Summoning Daurdabla.gif 2016-06-24 14'56'14.png 2016-06-25 14'13'02.png 2016-06-24 14'56'42.png 2016-06-24 14'56'52.png 2016-06-24 14'57'28.png 2016-06-24 14'57'34.png 2016-03-07 22'27'51.jpg 2016-06-24 16'28'33.png 2016-06-24 16'33'08.png Carol's Faust Robe.jpg Etymology In Irish mythology, Uaithne is the harp which belongs to The Dagda. It is sometimes called Dur da Blá, The Oak of Two Blossoms, and sometimes Coir cethar chuin, the Four Angled Music. After the Second Battle of Mag Tuired the Fomorians had taken The Dagda's harp with them. The Dagda found it in a feasting-house wherein Bres and his father Elathan were also. The Dagda had bound the music so that it would not sound until he would call to it. After he called to it, it sprang from the wall, came to the Dagda and killed nine men on its way. "An Uaithne" is also the original name of Irish choir Anúna. Trivia * This is originated from Symphogear GX Series. Category:Items Category:Relics Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Terminology Category:Pearl Dimension